godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost MC
patch]]The Lost MC (Motorcycle Club) are an American social movement, as they call it, and a biker gang. The Lost MC formerly had their base of operations in New Jersey and New York on the US East Coast, but after a 2008 civil war they moved to Los Angeles and Blaine County in southern California. They were founded in 1964 by some former US Marines, and are mortal enemies of the Angels of Death. They were allied to the Torres Cartel, Uptown Riders, Gunthugs MC, and Northside Vagos, while having a rivalry with the AOD, Pegorino crime family, Lupisella crime family, Pavano crime family, Messina crime family, Ancelotti crime family, Petrovic crime family, Faustin crime family, Bulgarin crime family, Rascalov crime family, Hillside Posse, Colony Island Gang, Albanian Mafia, Trevor Phillips Enterprises, Varrios Los Aztecas, The Families, and the Madrazo Cartel. In 2013, having been weakened by The Families (who used new criminals in the city as contract killers) and having been wiped out of their leaders and bases by Trevor Phillips, their club was virtually finished. History The Lost MC were founded by some USMC soldiers in Hanoi, Vietnam, in 1964, and following the end of the war, the eight marines returned to the United States and gathered followers for their motorcycle club, named after their lost friends in the Vietnam War. The Lost MC were centered in the New Jersey waterfront area, and Brooklyn, New York City. The bikers were enemies of the Angels of Death, a rival motorcycle club that was founded in 1949 in Los Angeles out of people who were dissatisfied with a non-segregated America. Dealing with drugs, they became a powerful street gang as well as a motorcycle club, and had connections with politicians and within the Italian Mafia. They also took part in illegal street races with the Uptown Riders and Gunthugs MC. The Lost had over 3,000 members as of 2008, when the 2008 New York City Biker War began. The Lost MC gang were weakened with internal strife during the war, with President Billy Grey turning states and Lieutenant Brian Jeremy forming the Jeremy Gang. The Lost MC also fought the Italian Mafia, Russian Mafia, Yardies, and Albanian Mafia in a series of gang wars, meant to exterminate small sections of the rival gangs to teach them that they were still in power; they destroyed enemy trucks, wiped out hideouts, and ambushed convoys. By the end of the year, Vice President Johnny Klebitz had killed Grey and Jeremy and burnt down the Lost MC clubhouse, which had been trashed by the Pegorino crime family Capo Ray Boccino. Klebitz and his comrades-in-arms resumed gang warfare, but eventually made the decision to move out of New York City. In 2013, The Lost MC arrived in Blaine County, California, and they became meth dealers. They opened a clubhouse in Los Angeles in Hollywood, and owned a trailer park at "The Range" in Stab City, as well as the McKenzie Airfield. The Lost were a powerful gang in the area, running guns and cocaine; they sent planes from the airfield to carry weapons north to Canada, where their links would sell them. They became familiar with the Varrios Los Aztecas, Trevor Phillips Enterprises, and Rednecks, who were fellow meth-dealing gangs in Blaine County. Their Los Angeles chapter made allies with the Northside Vagos, a Mexican-American gang that they did drug deals with. In late spring and early summer, The Lost's drug smuggling crime ring was broken up by The Families, who hired a variety of new criminals to interrupt their drug deals and steal their meth vans. The Lost MC was also weakened through a series of gang attacks, losing several small gangs of bikers in the process. Almost every day, they lost drugs to their rivals, and progressively became weaker. Their downfall came in September 2013, when Klebitz was killed by Trevor Phillips, a rival of his. Phillips told his fellow bikers Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe, and killed the two of them as they fled to inform the others; he tailed a van of The Lost to their hideout at The Range, where he massacred the bikers. He then took over the McKenzie Airfield Hangar after a shootout with the bikers that left many of them dead. The final nail in their coffin was the murder of every attendant of Klebitz and his comrades' funerals at The Range, where Phillips killed the last of the bikers and finally destroyed the place using sticky bombs. The Blaine County Chapter was finished, with no base; the Los Angeles Chapter had extremely few members. Their bikers sometimes cruised the Great Ocean Highway down the western shore, but for the most part, The Lost MC was over. Category:Gangs Category:Clubs